Percy Jackson - Assassin's of Chaos
by trisha.jackson.world
Summary: Hello. This is my first fan fiction, no flamers please. This story is in Percy's point of view from the beginning till the end. It is when Percy gets betrayed and leaves Camp Half-Blood, but what if he meets someone who can change his life? Is it Chaos? Or someone else? Please do read and review. Thanks.
1. Betrayed

**Hello. My first fan fiction story.**

* * *

During the war, I single-handedly defeated Gaea, while the gods were fading due to Kronos; however, Luke proved to be the person of the prophecy and killed himself for Kronos. Then, the gods were shocked to learn that Luke defended them, especially Lord Hermes the messenger god and Luke's father. I was even surprised, however, Annnabeth was sad she cried for her friend. I did understand her so did Thalia, Nico, and Eddie we helped her go over her pain. After the war, we learned and loosed a lot, thank god none of the gods faded and neither of my close friends but Zoë, which I regret for also does Lady Artemis. We also got a new friend, Eddie; his mother was raped by Kronos, which helped us lead to the understanding of Kronos having a demigod. However, we all love him as our own.

By the way, I guess you might be wondering you I am. Well, let me introduce you to the one and only "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Finder of Zeus's Lighting bolt, Finder of Hades Realm, Finder of Poseidon's Trident, Defeat of Titans and Monsters, and lots more." I don't like to brag much, but once in a while it's worth it.

Anyways, right now I am relaxing at the Beach with Eddie.

"Percy, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Eddie said stretching his hands towards the ocean.

"Why not?" I mumbled under my breathe, after a loud sigh.

" Weren't you going to propose Annabeth" Eddie questioned Percy with his eyebrows in a clustered state.

I then realized, and shouted "OH NO!" Eddie covered my mouth as he took out a ring, I told him to keep safe so I could propose Annabeth. Indeed, Eddie was a good caretaker, I quickly grabbed the ring and rushed everywhere in the camp to find Annabeth, but alas I couldn't find the love of my life. I took a deep breath and went into her room, the only place I didn't check and saw Matthew, my brother who came yesterday, kissing Annabeth.

"Um, Matt you are way better kisser than that jerk Percy!" Annabeth said as she pulled him for a kiss.

"I know right, me is a dumb person, I told you I was better when are you going to break up with him!" Matthew pulled Annabeth apart from the kiss and kissed her neck.

"Well, you don't need to tell me! Because I already know!" I said as a storm went through, probably creating a huge storm in the sea also.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted closing their make out session.

"YUP! It's the jerk who was going to propose you but… NOT NOW!" I said as I dropped the ring and stumped my way up to my room, but got stopped by Poseidon, my father.

"PERCY! I DISOWN YOU AS MY SON! IS THAT THE WAY YOU TALK TO YOUR BROTHER! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON! LEAVE!" Poseidon said and left in anger. I cried but Thalia, and Eddie stopped me.

"We heard it ALL!" Thalia shouted as I flowed myself into more tears.

"I am leaving guys, away from here away from HER and HIM!" I said trying not to mention names.

"No!" Eddie said, "But if you are going we are coming!"

"No you need to stay here to protect the camp!"

" Its all for one, please Percy!"

"Fine Thals, if you say so…."

The three packed there stuff and left out the camp. It was a tiring journey, but they reached some where in the woods. They weren't sure where they were; however, they suddenly saw a bright light flashing up of the skies. Thalia tried to figure out because it was coming from her father's domain, sky. Unfortunately, she failed and when the flash reached the ground. It faded leaving an old man with a black vest.

"Hm. What's your name?" Eddie asked in his most polite accent ever.

"I am Chaos, the creator of the universal." Chaos said with a deep voice but filled with joy in some way.

We all bowed to the creator in front of us as he continued talking, "I have been seeing you three, especially you Jackson, and you have been one of the greatest hero's in all times." "I have seen what Athena's daughter did to you and it is a very dreadful deed, no wonder why anyone would do that to you, but anyways I am here to give an offer for all three of you to become the Assassin's of Chaos."

We all awed as if lighting struck through us, Eddie was the first one to say yes happily but I and Thals thought about it before we agreed as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please do read and review.**


	2. 10,000 years later

**Hello.**

* * *

"Man!" Alpha shouted at me, Omega or Percy, after losing in the tenth battle of arid. "I told you I would win!" I shouted back, it was kind of obvious." Wait! I forgot to introduce others and myself. Okay, so here I go:

I am Omega, (adopted) son of Chaos, champion of Hermos, Ourous, Nyx, Brievea, and Phontus, leader of Chaos' Assassin's, married to Blade and the second most powerful being in the universe after my dad obviously.

Blade is Bianca, daughter of Hades, champion of Ourous, Zante, and Hermos, leader of Chaos' Assassin's, married to Omega and the third most powerful being in the universe.

Jade is our son also known as Givars first champion, and Vera's boyfriend. He is 15.

Chelisa is our daughter also knows as Nyx champion. She is 10.

Alpha is Eddie, he is also the son of Chaos, champion of Nyx, second-in command, married to Tempest, and the fourth most powerful being in the universe.

Tempest is Thalia or Thals, she is also the son of Chaos, champion of Vivas, third-in command, married to Alpha, and the fifth most powerful being in the universe.

Vera is Thals and Eddies daughter and Jade's girlfriend. She is 14.

Glitter is Silena, married to Copper.

Copper is Benford married to Glitter.

Zack is the son of Silena and Benford, and good friend of Jade. He is 15.

Moonlight is Zoe who is married to Temple.

Temple is Luke who is married to Moonlight.

Paris is the daughter of Zoe and Luke. She is 9.

Anyways, getting back Alpha and I finished our game and went to the dinner hall. Where, Temple and Moonlight were talking as usual, Paris was playing with her food on the plate, Zack was not here and late as usual, Copper and Glitter were lost in each others eyes, Tempest and my wife were eating and feeding Jade, Chelisa, and Vera.

"Hey Everybody!" Eddie shouted grabbing attention.

"Dad!" Vera shouted as she got up her chair.

"Hey Vera!" Eddie said in fatherly warmth.

"Where is Zack?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Oh! He is just late!" Glitter replied applying make up she is still an Aphrodite daughter.

Anyways, I kissed Blade and sat next to her on the throne seat, as we were the leaders. Blade started eating, while I just was lost in her mesmerizing beauty.

"Hey bro!" Zack shouted at Jade catching my attention.

"Sup." My boy replied coolly.

"Natz just finishin' up some trainin' ya know!" He said with a wink, my son smiled and started eating.

"Son Omega please bring Blade, Tempest, and Alpha with you after your dinner to my cabin, please" a voice said from the intercom we all knew it was Chaos, our father.

I sighed and **finished** eating quickly, and then I told Chelisa a story since she likes me having read her a story before she sleeps. Then, I went to check on my son Jake who was with Vera flirting. I smiled and left them alone, and went to my wife.

Blade was with Tempest and Alpha waiting for me.

"Lets go!"

"Yup"

We all entered our father's cabin.

"Nice to see you all."

"Same here dad." Alpha said.

"I have called you here for a very important mission."

Tempest spoke out, "What's the mission, I hope it's not the same one as last time that Nyx lost the key to her secret room."

We all giggled a little but dad still stayed serious. "No, you have to go to Earth because Kronos and Gaea together are planning a being war and I believe that they have collected lots of monsters and people to help in. I want you to go and help them because you have to admit that the gods are at least better rulers than Titans." I was stuck at Earth I couldn't hear anything else, I felt all the pain wince through my body like flames. I fell to the ground, and sighed in pain everywhere. My eyes turned red blood they only do that when I am angry and about to explode a planet. Blade or Bianca noticed and helped me calm.

" OMEGA!" Eddie shouted with Thals and came to help me. Dad just sighed and mumbled, "I knew this was a bad idea!" It truly was I am not going to help them at all let them suffer! And with that my anger exploded a planet, and I flashed out in black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please do read and review.**


End file.
